Croconaw
|name='Croconaw' |jname=(アリゲイツ Alligates) |image=159Croconaw.png |ndex=159 |evofrom=Totodile |evointo=Feraligatr |gen=Generation II |pronun= KRAW-ko-naw |hp=65 |atk=80 |def=80 |satk=59 |sdef=63 |spd=58 |total=405 |species=Big Jaw Pokémon |type= |height=3'07" |weight=55.1 lbs. |ability=Torrent Sheer Force (Dream World) | color='Blue' |gender=12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂ }} Croconaw (Japanese: アリゲイツ Alligates) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Johto region, evolved from Totodile. Apperance Croconaw resembles a crocodile. It has a yellow body with blue spots, with kind of look like a Pokémon Egg. Two noticeable things on Croconaw are the huge jaws and red spikes that run down its back. Evolution Croconaw evolves from Totodile at level 18 and it can evolve into Feraligatr at level 32. Game Info Locations | goldsilver=Evolve Totodile| gsrarity=None| crystal=Evolve Totodile| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Totodile| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Trade| dprarity=None| platinum=Trade| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Totodile| hgssrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Trozei=Huge Storage 2, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Northwind Field (27F-29F), Mt. Faraway (30F-39F)| PMD2=Lake Afar (B1-B15)| Ranger1=Underground Waterways| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Croconaw| gold=If it loses a fang, a new one grows back in its place. There are always 48 fangs lining its mouth.| silver=It opens its huge jaws wide when attacking. If it loses any fangs while biting, they grow back in.| crystal=The tips of its fangs are slanted backward. Once those fangs clamp down, the prey has no hope of escape.| ruby=Once Croconaw has clamped its jaws on its foe, it will absolutely not let go. Because the tips of its fangs are forked back like barbed fishhooks, they become impossible to remove when they have sunk in.| sapphire=Once Croconaw has clamped its jaws on its foe, it will absolutely not let go. Because the tips of its fangs are forked back like barbed fishhooks, they become impossible to remove when they have sunk in.| emerald=Once its jaws clamp down on its foe, it will absolutely not let go. Because the tips of its fangs are forked back like fishhooks, they become irremovably embedded.| firered=It opens its huge jaws wide when attacking. If it loses any fangs while biting, they grow back in.| leafgreen=If it loses a fang, a new one grows back in its place. There are always 48 fangs lining its mouth.| diamond=Once it bites down, it won't let go until it loses its fangs. New fangs quickly grow into place.| pearl=Once it bites down, it won't let go until it loses its fangs. New fangs quickly grow into place.| platinum=Once it bites down, it won't let go until it loses its fangs. New fangs quickly grow into place.| heartgold=If it loses a fang, a new one grows back in its place. There are always 48 fangs lining its mouth.| soulsilver=It opens its huge jaws wide when attacking. If it loses any fangs while biting, they grow back in.| black=Once it bites down, it won't let go until it loses its fangs. New fangs quickly grow into place. | white=Once it bites down, it won't let go until it loses its fangs. New fangs quickly grow into place. | }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Category:Water Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female